


Levi x Reader: The Jellyfish Princess [undersea AU]

by SmexyLeviLover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, underwater undersea merman mermaid levi smexylevilover sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyLeviLover/pseuds/SmexyLeviLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a princess, daughter of his kingship Erwin Smith, Ruler of the Seven Seas. You are studying to inherit a kingdom of your own, but you're absolute failure at all royal things. Can Levi show you that there's a kingdom that suits you? You bet he fucking can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi x Reader: The Jellyfish Princess [undersea AU]

_"Every girl is born a princess. Some just forget is all."_

Lies. Pure and utter lies. After all, you were born into royalty, and well, it was hard for you to forget your princess status when you spent all day learning to balance books on your head, write with pristine penmanship, and speak the proper royal language.

"Ugh, forget it! I'm no goddamned princess. Father Erwin must have adopted me or something!" you groaned out at your history teacher, who simply pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose in response to your outburst.

"I believe you meant to say, 'I am not a princess by any means,' Princess _______," he corrected you. His pointed nose raised rather high in the air, he smiled with a sick satisfaction of clearly being the superior intellect in the room. 

That. 

Was. 

It.

The last of your patience had been plucked like a seaweed in a sea turtle feeding ground, so you dragged the poor ole chap by the collar and sent him hurling out your window where he fell about 4 tail-lengths into the moat surrounding your tower. Of course, as the Princess of the Seven Seas, you didn't have alligators swimming in your pool -- just your giant pet Dolphins who played volleyball with whatever they could find.

And today, they found your history teacher. Fuck that bitch.

"Serves him right," you muttered despicably as you tore away from his crying pleas. Today, you were to venture the city instead! You stole an old ragged hood from the servant's quarters and sneaked out the backdoor to avoid military personnel. Unfortunately, there was one person whose sharp eyes you could never deceive.

"Brat, where do you think you're going?"

An icy shiver ran through your body when you turned around to meet his eyes. And by his, you meant _Levi's._

"Uhh." You scratched the side of your face with a soft finger as you tried to think of an excuse. As usual, nothing came to mind, and there was a reason for that. Of all the stewards of the sea, Levi was the most attractive, the most daring, the most muscular, the most _everything._ The captivating merman made your heart inflate like a puffer fish facing a great white.  

And _goddamn_ was Levi quite the shark! Fuck. Someone with such an impressionable heart as yours was easy bait for his spear, but it wasn't like Levi had ever let on to any feelings for you or something like that. He preferred to express emotions in...different ways. 

Your eyes shifted as the dark-haired knight strode over to your direction and pulled the string of your hood apart, the fabric gently brushing your skin as it fell from your bare shoulders. His cold, large hand traveled up from your elbow to the tip of your shoulder where he applied pressure, and Levi's small efforts weren't by any means soft or tender. 

His blunt nails dug into your arm as your breath hitched and scratched at the back of your throat to beg for release. However, your voice refused to comply, remaining unheard. You stepped back, and your shoulder blades met with the hard coral behind you.

You gasped in surprise, your body growing hotter as Levi leaned his mouth over your ear. 

"Hmm? What's wrong? Catfish got your tongue?" he teased. Yes, he was just like a shark, a shark that liked to tease and torture his prey without ever revealing if he even liked the taste. Levi sure enjoyed the smell of nervousness though, especially when it belonged to you. 

Satisfied, he leaned back with a small smirk. "Remember to not sneak out of the castle again, Princess. There are a lot of _predators_ in the ocean."

He watched intently as your flustered self attempted to reset again, and then bent down to pick up and fold the ragged hood he had stripped you of. You couldn't help but stare at his slicked-back hair and razor-like teeth. Those teeth were normal for the people of the sea but were much sharper in his wet cavern than the average mer-person. And for the record, there was definitely more than one wet cavern right now if you counted the growing need between your legs. 

Hormones. Damn them.

Silent disappointment shrouded your face. Too bad that this was as far as Levi ever went with you, mere teasing without any satisfaction, on your part at least. The man was a damn sadist with the way he drove your mind in whirlpools, but he was keen to maintain a professional relationship as a knight most times. 

Even worse, you were nowhere near as clever to figure out his turn on's. So unfair. 

"Princess ________!" a loud voice boomed overhead. 

Your ears perked up in attention. It was father. 

"Holy shit, hide me, Levi!" you begged as you tried to hide behind him, but as Father Erwin approached with his scepter, Levi side-stepped out of the way. He knew better than to stand between a mischievous teen and the King of the Seven Seas.

"Sucks to suck, kid. You're on your own," he whispered as he stood attentively.

The pressure of his presence boomed throughout the ocean, fish hiding behind rocks and even the flora bowing with respect. 

"Princess," your sceptor-wielding merman father started, "Why are you not studying the art of kingship? You'll be inheriting a kingdom in the next month. You need to learn how to rule and protect your region."

Your eyes darted left to right and then left again. "Eh...Um...." Great. No words. Again. 

Erwin shook his head in disappointment. "Retrieve Professor Kirstein from your dolphins, apologize, and then get on with the lesson. Understood?"

"Yes, father," you sighed as you began the short but just as horrid return to the castle. Damn royalty and lessons and Professor Kirstein. It's not like you really wanted to rule a kingdom anyways. You weren't nearly as talented as your sisters who had already inherited their kingdoms. Mikasa of the Penguin Scarf Kingdom. Annie of the Coral Kingdom. And both were so suited to rule over each land. What about you though? Was there even a kingdom that suited your leadership?

"I apologize for my daughter's trouble," you overheard your father say to Levi. 

"The rest of your daughters were easier to handle." Well, sorry for the trouble, stupid Levi! "But I don't mind _______'s company," Levi spoke in return.

A blush ran across your face as you ducked behind large bunch of sea anemone stalks. He didn't mind your company? That was the best compliment you had ever received from him (the only one actually)! Did he perhaps have anything else to add? 

"I need to choose a kingdom to bestow upon my daughter, Levi. Since you've cared for her, I'd like to hear your suggestion." 

A kingdom? Of Levi's choosing? What would be pick for you? The beautiful Aquarius kingdom? The majestic Dolphin Kingdom? Oh, how you loved majestic dolphins!!!

You listened intently for Levi's answer, an expectant smile running cheek to cheek on your expression.

"The Jellyfish kingdom."

Wait wut. 

"It suits her," Levi explained. "It's sort of dull by appearance at first glance and is shapeless."

Ouch, did he just call you boring? Worst, did he just deny that you had any feminine characteristics to your body? Surely, your father wouldn't agree to this, right?

Shocked by Levi's first words, you had missed part of his explanation, but leaned in to hear whatever else you could. 

"When you explain it like that, I also think it suits her," Father Erwin agreed. 

...no way. Your entire expression just dropped to the sandy floor of the undersea. How could they say such things? Why had you even been raised as princess? To rule over some dull, shapeless land that lacked any merit? It was insulting. You hurriedly escaped from the stalks without notice and ran to your room, crying your heart out and deciding that it was finally time to accept that you were not a princess. Royalty didn't suit you; it never had. So you were going to leave the castle forever, and Father Erwin and Stupid Levi could just find another prettier, cooler girl to rule over the ugly Jellyfish Kingdom!

Nightfall arrived, and you were quick to dart out of your bedroom with only a few belongings and a bit of money. You were going to live the life of the wild. No kingdom. No lessons. No nothing. You were going to go on an adventure to learn about the world by yourself! 

Clutching the chest of the hood you wore, you looked back at the castle one more time, staring up at the window of Levi's chambers. Would he have anything to say about you leaving? Or were you just a nuisance to say "good riddance" to? 

'Probably the latter,' you thought with a sigh as you walked away from the castle. The sea was dark with all marine animals asleep, except for the dangerous ones. You'd been careful to carry a knife in your pocket.

"There's nothing here," you assured yourself as you continued on your trek. Not even seconds later did you feel a current of water brush your arm. A small squeal escaped your throat as you turned around to apprehend whoever it was, but you felt a strong grip twist the knife from you hands.

"Ahhh!" you screamed, and the attacker threw a hand over your mouth to muffle your voice. "Mmf!"

"Princess, would you please shut the fuck up? What are you even doing?" a familiar voice rang in your ears. When he was certain you had stopped screaming, the pressure of his hand left your mouth. 

"Levi?" you asked with curiosity. You kept your guard up just in case.

"No shit. What're you doing out here?"

'Oh, nothing, Levi. Just running away forever!' you thought to yourself. You looked up, down, all around to avoid Levi's suspicious glare.

"Were you running away, Princess?" he interrogated.

"Well, I can't really say no..."

"Why?"

Your cheeks puffed out in frustration. "Because there's nothing good about the Jellyfish Kingdom! It's a blob! Shapeless! I don't want to rule over something so grotesque!" 

There was something about what you said that changed the way Levi looked at you. "It's an honor to rule the Jellyfish Kingdom," he said. His voice was sharp and stabbed at your heart. 

"How would you even know that?" you countered. 

"It's my birthplace."

"Wait, what? Your birthplace? But then why did you call it shapeless and boring?" 

Levi groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because it is _during the day_. Hey, Stupid Brat Princess-who-clearly-doesn't-listen-to-the-full-conversation, have you ever seen a jellyfish at night?"

"No?" To be honest, you'd never even seen a jellyfish. Father Erwin kept you away from many sea creatures in fear you'd somehow hurt yourself being the clumsy princess you were. 

"Come here." 

Levi took you by the arm down a path you'd never encountered. It was filled with soft, pastel coral and tall sea anemone in every direction. 

He walked briskly, and you struggled to keep up, pushing the tall stalks of anemone left and right to keep from smacking into them. Levi halted abruptly and pointed straight up. "Look," he ordered. 

For once in your life, you listened and tiled your head towards the surface. Your eyes laid upon glowing, transparent tiny octopuses, but their tentacles were so thin that they were almost unnoticeable. Their heads were different too, shaped almost like a half-pearl instead of a full one like an octopus had. 

"Those are--?"

"Jellyfish. Do you like them?" Levi asked.

"Like" would have been an understatement. You wanted to get a closer view of them and their glowing bodies. They reminded you of the stars you saw in the sky the few times you had sneaked up to the surface. You thought you'd never see anything like the sky down in the ocean, but here it was: undersea stars!

"They only glow like this in the dark," Levi explained, his hand still holding yours. "That's what makes them special. They're easy to miss during the day since they're almost invisible, but when it's dark and they're given a chance to shine, there's really no comparison to their beauty."

Levi stared up at the school of jellyfish that passed over both of you, their brilliant colors shading your faces the colors of coral and clownfish and sparkles. If you wished to collect all the colors of the world, you'd see them in the jellyfish. There really was no other creature like it. 

Levi's thumb stroked the back of your hand as you turned to face him, and a blush rose to your face when you realized what this meant. 

The Jellyfish Kingdom was a kingdom that suited you in Levi's eyes. 

~Extra~

Knight Levi was attending to his duties when King Erwin approached. 

"So I hear you took my daughter out last night?" his highness Erwin said. A small smile formed on his features.

"Yeah, I did," Levi replied. He had an idea of where this was going given how calm he was with this situation. 

Erwin smirked and towered over Levi by almost a full tail-length. "Well Levi, there are some fathers who don't take kindly to letting their daughters spend a night's time with a man. A lot of dangerous things could happen at night after all." Erwin grinned slyly. "There are a lot of _predators_ in the ocean, particularly overprotective ones."

Erwin leaned back to wait for a response. His arms crossed over his broad chest. 

But Levi wasn't phased. He returned a smirk of his own, and the grip on his spear tightened in an almost intimidating fashion. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to take out that trash, huh?"

"You really think you can?" Erwin sneered. "There are many other men out there who my daughter could easily choose over you." With the surprised look on Levi's face, Erwin thought he'd won, but oh was he wrong. 

Regaining his expression, the corners of Levi's lips lifted into a cheeky grin. "I'm pretty confident, your kingship. After all, there aren't any spears that compare to _mine_ and we all know..." He shrugged his shoulders mid-sentence before continuing, 

"It's all about the spears."

\-------------------------------  
END OF SMEXYNESS. **RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU LIKE LEVI AND HIS _SPEAR_!** HUEHUEHUE


End file.
